Question: Solve for $n$, $ \dfrac{3n + 5}{n + 1} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 1$ $ 3n + 5 = 5(n + 1) $ $3n + 5 = 5n + 5$ $5 = 2n + 5$ $0 = 2n$ $2n = 0$ $n = \dfrac{0}{2}$ Simplify. $n = 0$